


A Valentine for Keanu

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic! [102]
Category: Freaked! (1993), Man of Tai Chi (2013)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Catboys & Catgirls, Desk, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dragons, F/M, Fanart, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Sheep, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines, zoomorphism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: These are two Fanarts I did from two Keanu Reeves films and inspired by the fanfics I wrote for them. They are Valentines inspired by this day and delivered in a silly, romantic daydream.
Relationships: Donaka Mark/Me, Ortiz the Dog Boy (Freaked!)/Me
Series: Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic! [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Valentine for Keanu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Then Shall I Know Even as Also I Am Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296767) by [MistyBeethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven). 
  * Inspired by [The Cat's Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268974) by [MistyBeethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven). 



> This idea came to me this week. I wanted to do a BRZRKR "B Mine" one but ran out of time, darn it! Thank God, I at least got these two done! :D <3

Keanu's school desk...

The Valentine I left...

My desk...

The Valentine I wish would be left for me.

Alternate take on that last one:

My desk...

The Valentine I wish that would be left for me (because this turned out funky too)

_**Original B &W Art:** _

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> Did that make you smile?
> 
> I hope so.
> 
> Happy Valentine's dearest friend.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
